The mysterious girl
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: A girl appears in Li's dream and then in life! There is more trouble... Not the Clow Cards but more dangerous... To find out, read! My best friend and I dreamt this but we (more like I) made some changes to it. My very first fanfic ^_^! Please R&R! Thanx!
1. Character Info

Character Info  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yes, I should have made this earlier but I thought everybody knew about CCS! Anyways, let me get to it! ^_^  
  
P.S. I must tell you that I'm using the english names if you haven't read my fanfic yet!  
  
Name: Sakura Kinomoto (Or you can switch it around...)  
  
English Name(Fanfic Name): Sakura Avalon  
  
Birthday: April 1  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Favorite Subject: Gym and Music  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Math _  
  
School Club: Cheerleading  
  
Favorite Color: Pink and White  
  
Favorite Flower: Cherry Blossom (As in Sakura!)  
  
Favorite Food: Omelet with fried rice (I'm not sure if any of the food information is correct, but...)  
  
Least Favorite Food: Konnyaku  
  
Cooking Specialty: Pancakes (Kero: I LOOOOOVE SAKURA'S PANCAKES!)  
  
Wants Most: A new school bag  
  
Name: Shaoran Li  
  
English Name (Fanfic Name): Li Showran  
  
Birthday: July 13  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Favorite Subject: Gym and Math  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Japanese  
  
School Club: None (Not that I know of...)  
  
Favorite Color: Green (Kinda obvious!)  
  
Favorite Flower: Peony  
  
Favorite Food: Dim Sum and Chocolate (Kero: WHAT?! This can't be happening! This Chinese brat likes Chocolate like me? Hmmm... Maybe he looks up to me secretly or something!)  
  
Least Favorite Food: Konnyaku  
  
Cooking Specialty: None (Kero: Ha! Of course! A chinese brat like him...)  
  
Wants Most: A book of Clow  
  
Name: Miyuki Hamasaki  
  
English Name (Fanfic Name): Miyuki Hamasaki (Same thing... She's not on T.V. and you know so... Same thing!)  
  
Birthday: December 11th  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Favorite Subject: Gym and Music  
  
Least Favorite Subject: none  
  
School Club: Cheerleading  
  
Favorite Color: Baby Blue and Pink  
  
Favorite Flower: Cherry Blossom  
  
Favorite Food: Chinese Dumplings  
  
Least Favorite Food: Konnyaku (Kero: Does everybody hate this Konnyaku stuff?)  
  
Cooking Specialty: Chinese Food (I mean she is from China....)  
  
Wants Most: All the Spirits (At the moment that is... Also, I don't want to reveal the surprise for this story...)  
  
Name: Kerberus  
  
English Name (Fanfic Name): Kero (Keroberos)  
  
Birthday: Dunno  
  
Blood Type: Do stuffed animal have blood in him? I don't know it anyways...  
  
Favorite Flower: Sunflower  
  
Favorite Food: Sweet Things  
  
Least Favorite Food: Bitter Things  
  
Favorite Things: Video games  
  
Favorite TV Show: Quiz shows  
  
Wants Most: A new video game  
  
Name: Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
English Name (Fanfic Name): Madison Taylor  
  
Birthday: September 3  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Favorite Subject: Music and Japanese  
  
Least Favorite Subject: None  
  
School Club: Choir  
  
Favorite Color: Beige and White  
  
Favorite Flower: Magnolia  
  
Favorite Food: Soba noodles and sushi  
  
Least Favorite Food: Green pepper  
  
Cooking Specialty: Italian dishes  
  
Wants Most: A new video editor  
  
Name: Meilin Li  
  
English Name (Fanfic Name): Meilin Rae  
  
Birthday: April 1 (Same as Sakura's... Scary!)  
  
Favorite Subject: Gym and Music  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Math  
  
School Club: Cheerleading (?)  
  
Favorite Color: Pink and White  
  
Favorite Flower: Cherry Blossom  
  
Favorite Food: Konnyaku  
  
Cooking Specialty: Pancakes (Kero: What?! The cousin of the Chinese brat?! She has so much things in common with Sakura... But Sakura is still better then her!)  
  
Wants Most: A new school bag  
  
Name: Touya Kinomoto  
  
English Name (Fanfic Name): Tori Avalon  
  
Birthday: February 29  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Favorite Subject: Chemistry  
  
Least Favorite Subject: None  
  
School Club: Soccer  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Flower: Peach blossom  
  
Favorite Food: Steak  
  
Least Favorite Food: Bean curd  
  
Cooking Specialty: Omelet with fried rice and fried noodles  
  
Wants Most: A new pair of sneakers  
  
Author's Note: That's about it! The reason I didn't have Character Info before was because I didn't want people to know who Miyuki was! Oh well. I've named just a few characters because I don't want to have a bunch of characters that doesn't even come out in the story much! Anyways, I hope this information helps! 


	2. Picnic and some

The Picnic and some  
  
'Huh...? Where am I?' Li whispered to himself.  
  
'Li... Li...' Somebody called out for him. 'LI!!!'  
  
'Wha?!' Li yelled.  
  
'What is wrong with you today Li? It isn't like you to fall asleep like that, especially on a warm day like today!' Sakura exclamed.  
  
'Oh calm down Sakura.' Madison smiled. 'It's not like you've never done that.' Sakura's face went red. A few giggles were heard.  
  
'Well... I, um, that's...' Sakura tried to make a excuse up.  
  
'LI!!!!!' Meilin was running towards them. 'Li!!! Guess what?'  
  
'What? Meilin? What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation!'  
  
'I was on vacation. But my mother said I could come and spend the vacation with you!' Meilin looked excited.  
  
'Meilin?! What's are you doing here?! You're supposed to be on vacation relaxed so WE can be relaxed! You hear me?!' Instead, Sakura said 'Glad you're back Meilin!' and managed a smile.  
  
'Whatever!' Meilin rolled her eyes. 'Oh Li! I'm so happy to be here with you. Aren't you glad that I'm here?' She changed the subject and faced Li. Li was silent. 'Hello? Li? Are you in there?' Meilin waved her hand in front of his eyes. Li sighed. 'Yeah, I'm in here. I think I'll just go home. I'm feeling tired.'  
  
'What?! But, but Li! I just got here and...'  
  
'Bye.' Li ignored her and got up.  
  
'But...' Meilin tried to finish.  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'But, but...'  
  
'I SAID BYE!' Li stood up and ran home.  
  
'Look what you did AVALON!' Meilin faced Sakura and gave her the eyes. 'You just bore him to death! See?! Ugh... Oh, Li!!!!!' Meilin jumped up and chased after Li.  
  
'Sakura!' Chelsea yelled. 'I can't believe you let her get away with things like that! I mean, how can you let her blame everything that happens between her and Li on you?'  
  
'Yeah Sakura!' Nikki joined in. 'You shouldn't let ger get away like that. You've gotta teach her a lesson some day.' Everybody started to talk about the past when Meilin would blame Sakura about everything.  
  
~Sakura POV~  
  
I was listening to all these until I got lost in my thoughts. You can't blame me for thinking can you? 'I guess they are right about that. She can't blame other people for her problems. Someday she will have to face them herself.' I thought. I mean, Meilin thinks she has so much rights just because she's Li's fiencee! 'They're only future husband and wife because Meilin made Li promise her with puppy eyes.' I thought again. I sighed. Then I was dragged back into Earth by Madison.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
'Sakura!' Madison snapped. 'Snap out of it!' She giggled. 'What's the matter? You've been staring at that path way ever since Li left!'  
  
'Oh, I, I'm sorry. I must be losing it. Well, I think I should go home and finish my H.W. (Homework)' Sakura said.  
  
'Of course you do! *wink* *wink* *hint* *hint* *nudge* nudge*' Madison said as she giggled some more.  
  
'Madison!' Sakura face went red.  
  
'Okay, okay!' Madison giggled even more.  
  
'Cya later you guys!' Sakura said as she ignored Madison giggling and got up.  
  
'Cya Sakura!' and 'Bye!' and 'Talk to ya later!' were thrown at Sakura as she left.  
  
'Wait for me!!!!!' Madison yelled. Sakura slowed down. She was running before but now she was walking slowly looking up. 'Whatcha looking at Sakura?' Sakura turned around quickly. 'Oh it's you Eriol! I thought it was uh, somebody else.' She said turning red this time for no reason.  
  
'Yep. Who did you expect?' Eriol smiled.  
  
'I, uh, excepted, um, Madison! Yeah, Madison!' Sakura said. 'Where are you heading Eriol?' She changed the subject quickly so he wouldn't notice anything.  
  
'I'm just walking around. It's a very nice day indeed today. Well I'll see you at school in two days Sakura! Say hi for me to Madison!' Eriol ran off and his voice disapeared.  
  
'Hey Sakura!' Madison's voice was heard huffing and puffing. 'I, *huff* told *puff* you *huff* to wait for me!!'  
  
'Hoe... Sorry. I just saw Eriol and he told me to say hi to you for him.'  
  
'Eriol...?' Madison said. Her face went red when she heard his name.  
  
'Yeah... Hey Madison, by any chance have you got a crush on...'  
  
'NO!' Madison yelled not giving Sakura a chance to finish.  
  
'Um... I didn't even tell you the name.' Sakura looked at Madison with funny eyes. 'Hmmm... I think miss fasion disigner here has got a crush on...'  
  
'SAKURA!' Madison yelled as her face got redder and redder.  
  
'Okay, okay! Just teasing! For once, I get a chance to tease you! Let me take advantage of it!' Sakura joked.  
  
'Well then Sakura...'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Do you have a crush on...' Madison didn't finish.  
  
'On...' Sakura said trying to make it sound as unobvious as possible.  
  
Madison whispered into her ear.  
  
'MADISON!!!!!!!!!!!!' Instead, Sakura's face went red.  
  
'Am I right miss magic?' Madison giggled once more. Sakura and Madison continued their talk about 'crushes' on their way home.  
  
'Okay Sakura! Here's my stop! I'll call you tomorrow!' Madison yelled happily.  
  
'Okay! And one more thing Madison...' Sakura dragged off.  
  
'Yeah Sakura?'  
  
'What are you so happy about?!' Sakura giggled this time. Madison joined her.  
  
'Well, I feel better after sharing this with my best friend. After all, this is what best friends are for!' Madison said softly and ran home before Sakura could say anything. 'Bye Sakura!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Settle down class!' Mr. Terada said to the class. He started to call out the attendance. Rita blushed when Mr. Terada called her name. When he finished calling out the attendance he said 'Now class. We have a new student. You may come in now Miyuki.' A girl came in. Everybody was silent. She had light brown hair tied in a pony tail, purplish-bluish kinda color of eyes, and was about Sakura's size.  
  
'Well...? This is Miyuki everybody. Will you please introduce yourself Miyuki?' The girl looked at Mr. Terada and nodded.  
  
'Hi... My name is Miyuki and uh... I'm from Hong-Kong. I hope to make a lot of new friends here!' Miyuki smiled slightly.  
  
'Thank you Miyuki. Now, where shall we place you?' Mr. Terada looked around. He stopped right behind Eriol. 'We could place you over there. I'll have to get a new desk for you. We don't have any desks in this class anymore since we get at least one new student every year.' Miyuki looked up and whispered something. 'Well, until we get the desk which will be soon, you can sit in that desk.' He pointed to one desk which was empty. 'The girl who sits there is absent today so you can sit there until recess is over.' Miyuki walked slowly to the desk and got all of her textbooks out. A few eyes were still looking her way.  
  
'And today class, we will start out with...' Mr. Terada started their first lesson. 


	3. Miyuki and a Great Surprise

Author's Note: I forgot to add Author's Note on my first chapter but I wanted to tell you a few things. First thing of all, when it's like this it means they're thinking. And it will not mention anything about romance until like Chapter 5 or something. I'm still writing (while I'm sick) and so please be patient. On the end of this Chapter, the magic will come out. It might be a while until I get Chapter 3 done. I want reviews please. I will not update Chapter 3 (even if I am done) until I get at least 10 reviews. Thanks!  
  
Miyuki and a Great Surprise  
  
Math. So far Miyuki answered everything and they were all right. Sakura thought 'Who is she? Well there's one thing I know. She's a genius!' Sakura had this funny feeling inside her stomache. 'Ugh... Maybe I have a stomache ache. Yeah, that must be it.' She ignored the facts because it couldn't be right. It just couldn't be. Anyways, this was math. Sakura's least favorite subject. The next subject would be Gymnastics. Sakura was great at Gymnastics. She was so sure she could beat this, new girl, Miyuki at it.  
  
'Now class! It's time for Gymnastics. Please line up.' Mr. Terada said.  
  
Miyuki had no idea what to do. Sakura stood up and went up to her. 'Hi!' Miyuki said when she saw Sakura coming her way.  
  
'Hi!' Sakura replyed cheerfully. 'You do know that we're suppose to line up to go to Gym?' Sakura questioned.  
  
'Oh, thanks!' Miyuki smiled.  
  
'Your very welcome.' Sakura smiled back. They both lined up. Madison, Li and Meilin came up behind Sakura.  
  
'Hi!' Miyuki said to Madison, Li and Meilin. They all replyed back.  
  
'Nice to meet you.' Madison said to Miyuki. 'You speak Japanese very well. You know that?'  
  
'Thanks... But I still get confused with things sometimes.' Miyuki answered back. Li and Meilin were quiet. Then they started talking in Chinese. Miyuki looked at them and said something in Chinese to them. Meilin and Li looked surprised.  
  
'Did you just say...' Meilin asked.  
  
'Yep! I just said hi in Chinese.' Miyuki smiled once more.  
  
'What is up with her? She's smiling to everyone!' Sakura thought.  
  
'You mean your...' Meilin asked again.  
  
'Yes, I'm from Hong-Kong like you and Li!' Miyuki said. Sakura looked at Li and then Miyuki. Li was quiet. But he stared hard at Miyuki. She just smiled back. (What did you expect?) Meilin and Li started speaking in Chinese again except this time they were talking to Miyuki.  
  
'So, uh, do you two know each other or something, eh?' Sakura questioned. Miyuki nodded. (By this time the line was moving and was very close to the Gym) 'How do you two know each other?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Well... we... uh... just uh, some family business.' Miyuki answered with some hesitating.  
  
'Oh okay.' Sakura said with a what-ever-tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Now, since Miyuki doesn't know what we're doing in Gym, will two volenteers show her?' Mr. Terada asked. Sakura and Meilin put their hands up. As you know it, they are always at it (Or at least Meilin is). They both did a few advanced moves. Miyuki looked at them very curiosly. 'Miyuki, can you do that?' Mr. Terada asked once more.  
  
'I think maybe I could. I'm not too sure.' Miyuki answered.  
  
'Well, we'll be glad to watch you.' Mr. Terada smiled. (Why is everybody smiling around here?) Miyuki backed up a little and ran. She landed perfectly.  
  
'This can't be!' Sakura thought. 'She's good at EVERYTHING, including MY best subject!' Sakura looked down. What was this she was feeling? Could it be? Maybe? It could be very possible. And it was. It was jealousy (This might not sound like Sakura AT ALL). Sakura ran to the bathroom. 'Sakura!' Madison yelled. Miyuki turned around and looked. Inside her head she wondered 'Did I do anything wrong?' Even though she knew she didn't do anything, Miyuki ran after her.  
  
~In the Bathroom ^_^~  
  
'This can't be happening! Why did I get so upset? Why did I have to leave like that?' Sakura thought.  
  
'Hello?' Somebody said softly. 'Sakura? Are you in here?' It was Miyuki. 'Sakura, I know you're in here.' Sakura stayed silent. 'I, I'm sorry if I didn't anything wrong or did anything to hurt you in any way.' Miyuki appologized.  
  
'*Sniffle*' Sakura sniffed. 'It's okay. I was, just, um, not feeling well.'  
  
'Oh... Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes...' Sakura said but in her mind she said 'No, I'm not sure. I just want to yell out I AM JEALOUS OF MIYUKI! But I can't. Anyways, I don't want to hurt your feelings.'  
  
'Sakura...' Miyuki said. 'If you're okay, will you come out for sec?'  
  
Sakura opened the door to the stall and came out quietly looking down.  
  
Miyuki started to talk about something that surprised Sakura. Something about Clow Reed. 


	4. Uh-Oh! More Trouble!

Author's Note: Hello! I just noticed that when I use Italic, it doesn't show up if I don't use uh, what's it called? Oh yeah, HTML. Well, I'm not one of those HTML people so I won't use it. Anyways, I hope CH 2 wasn't too much. I'm just putting down what me and my friend dreamt! He he... Well, e- mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com if you have any questions, comments ect.! Thanks!  
  
P.S. Yes, I did not get 10 reviews yet but you know what? I just realized that I don't write stories to get credits. I write for fun, so others can enjoy my stories and not wait!  
  
Uh-Oh! More Trouble!  
  
Sakura was shocked to hear Miyuki. Well, to hear her say something about Clow Reed that it is.  
  
'Really, I don't go around telling people about the past and all but I know you have Magic so...' Miyuki started. Sakura looked at her with 'You-are-so- kidding-right' look.  
  
'So.. is that how you know Li?' Sakura managed to say after breaking out of shock. Miyuki nodded.  
  
'And you see, there's a reason I'm here.' Miyuki said. 'I didn't come here to visit you know!' She smiled.  
  
'Do you mean something's out here that you came for?' Sakura asked. Miyuki nodded again. 'But it's not like there are anymore Clow Cards.' Sakura hesitated. 'And I transformed all of them into Sakura Cards.' Sakura sighed. 'I thought I was going to have a normal life after I transformed them.' She sighed again.  
  
~Sakura POV~  
  
'Don't worry!' Miyuki smiled once more. All this smiling was getting annoying. But it was nice having somebody else except ME looking on the bright side. What?! You don't think I look on the bright side? I think I do comparing to Meilin, Li and Madison. Actually, Madison does like to look on the bright side. Only if it's about costumes that is.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
'Hey Sakura? Are you listening?' Miyuki waved her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked.  
  
'Oh oops. Sorry, I was just thinking about the Cards and you know...'  
  
'Yeah... Well as I was saying, this time, the sources of the trouble is...' Miyuki stopped.  
  
'What? What is it?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Well, you know the Cards?' Miyuki asked without answering Sakura's question. Sakura nodded this time. 'Let's just say this time it's not Cards and they are greater than the Cards.' Miyuki said sounding worried. 'They could cause a lot of trouble. You do know what the Cards did right?' Sakura nodded once more. 'Well, it's going to be WAY more worse than that.' Sakura shuddered at the thought. She thought about what happened in the past. 'Thunder sure caused a lot of trouble...' Sakura thought. 'But then again, it wasn't as bad as the Watery....'  
  
'Hello?' Somebody called out from the hall. 'Sakura? Miyuki? Are you here?' It was Madison.  
  
'Madison! We're over here!' Sakura yelled. 'Oops! I shouldn't have yelled...' Madison walked into the bathroom. Miyuki smiled at her (Your all probably getting annoyed with me with all the smiling...). Then she walked out, throwing a quick 'Cya later!' to Sakura and Madison. 


	5. So Many Questions

Author's Note: I just noticed, whenever I have Author's Note, I just give away what the story's about! Well now you HAVE to read it and find out yourself! Remember, any Questions, Comments or anything else, just e-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com!  
  
So Many Questions  
  
Sakura wondered about what Miyuki had told her in the bathroom. Sakura played with her pencil and stared at Miyuki. 'Could what I think happened just been a dream?' She wondered. 'Or did it really happen? Hoe... This is so confusing. I have to get home and tell Kero about this!'  
  
'Sakura, please answer Question number 15.' Mr. Terada asked.  
  
'Wha..?' Sakura said in confusion and looked up at Mr. Terada. A few giggles were heard.  
  
'Sakura, please pay attention.' Mr. Terada said. Sakura sighed when Mr. Terada was far enough so that he wouldn't hear her. 'Today is a very confusing day,' She thought. 'and I must be getting smarter and mature because I've been thinking too much today!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hey, Sakura!' Sakura turned around and saw Miyuki running towards her. 'Hi Miyuki!' Sakura smiled at her. Miyuki smiled back as she tried to catch her breath. 'Hey, uh, I thought you might want my phone number. So we can call each other and you know. And here's my address.' Miyuki quickly jotted down her Address on a piece of paper and handed to Sakura.  
  
'Oh, thanks!' Sakura said as she folded the piece of paper and put int carefully inside her pocket. 'And here's my phone number and address.'  
  
Miyuki smiled as she wrote it down.  
  
'You know Sakura,' Miyuki said. 'You are such a great person. I think that's one reason why Kero picked you.' Sakura blushed and said 'Thanks.' Then they both exchanged bye's and ran off in two different directions. Sakura smiled to herself and started walking slowly. But then someone else called her. 'Hoe... Who is it?' Sakura thought.  
  
'Sakura!' It was Madison. 'Remember me? Your best friend?' Madison joked. Madison and Sakura walked home together as Sakura started telling Madison about what Miyuki had told her.  
  
'This is so exciting!' Madison cried out loud. 'I just have to video tape you and Miyuki!' Madison paused for a second or two. 'She is going to help to uh, catch these spirit things, right?' Sakura stopped. Madison was right. Miyuki never told her if she was going to work with her to catch all these spirits.  
  
'I'll ask her tomorrow.' Sakura smiled. They started walking again and the rest of the walk home, Madison talked about new costumes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kero, Kero!' Sakura yelled as she slammed the door behind her. 'Kero! You won't beilive what happened today!' Kero was floating around the air, sleeping. 'Sigh...' Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. 'K-E-R-O!!!!!!!!! KERO!!!!!! WAKE UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!' Kero's fur spiked up and he fell straight to the ground. 'Owww...' Kero said as he rubbed his head. 'What's the matter Sakura?' He asked grumpily.  
  
'You WON'T believe what happened today!' Sakura yelled again.  
  
'If I won't believe it, why are you telling me?' Kero asked frustrated.  
  
'Don't tell me. You stayed up playing video games and now your grumpy because you didn't get enough sleep. Am I right?' Sakura guessed.  
  
'I did not!!!!!!' Kero yelled even more grumpily. 'I, uh, was...' He hesitated. 'Oh never mind me! Just, what happened today?' He changed the subject (Sounds so much like one of my best friend). 'What happened today? A new student came, tried to steal your Cards?' Kero guessed.  
  
'Kero!' Sakura yelled. 'Well actually, you got SOME parts right.' She whispered. Kero jumped up. He flew on to Sakura's desk and sat down with a serious look. 'Hm... Did I really? Who was it?' Kero looked at Sakura.  
  
'It was this girl named Miyuki.' Sakura said calming down. A shocked look was seen on Kero's face. 'What's the matter Kero?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Well...' Kero started out. 'Oh never mind. Please continue.' Sakura got up.  
  
'I think I'll just go and grab a snack, okay? After all this excitement, I'm so hungry!' Sakura said cheerfully and smiled. The expression on Kero's face changed, slowly.  
  
'Don't forget my pudding!!!!' Kero cried. 'Oh yeah, and bring me some cake if there's any left!' Sakura smiled as she closed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After some talking....  
  
'So, this girl named Miyuki is good at everything?' Kero questioned. 'Hmmm... This could be serious!'  
  
'Kero!!! Stop kidding around!' Sakura said trying to hide her red face.  
  
'Well, I hope you remembered what I told you before. Expect the Unexpected.'  
  
'I know, I know.' Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Well, I think I should be getting to bed. I want to talk to Miyuki a little more before school. I have her phone number so...' Sakura quickly changed into her P.J.'s. She got into bed and turned out the lights. 'Good night Kero...' And after that, Sakura drifted off to Dream Land.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: What did think of that? One of my best friend told me on the last Chapter that I need more humor in it. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not the Class Clown or anything and I don't have a greate sence of humor. So, I don't have too much humor to add and I just write what I feel like. Hope that was okay. 


	6. Miyuki and Sakura's Convo

Author's Note: Hey, I'm glad people like the fanfic so far... *blushes* I never thought it'd be so fun writing fanfics! I must do more! Well, I'll stop talking and start typing!!!!!!  
  
Miyuki and Sakura's Convo  
  
'*Yawn* Mm...' Sakura yawned. 'What time is it...?' Sakura turned to her clock. 'WHAT?!' It read '5:00am' 'Hoe... What's got into me?' Sakura wondered. 'Oh well... Since I'm already up, I'll just get ready and call Miyuki and go to her house...' Sakura went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face ect.. Then she walked quietly into her room and changed.  
  
'Now, where did I put her phone number?' Sakura digged through her clothes. 'Ah-ha! Here it is!' Sakura went to her desk and grabbed her personal phone (You know, the pink one that Madison gave to her so Sakura could call Madison whenever there was a Clow Card) and dialed 288-0938.  
  
'Hello? Miyuki speaking.'  
  
'Hi Miyuki!' Sakura greeted.  
  
'Oh, hi Sakura!'  
  
'I was wondering, if you don't mind that is, could I maybe drop off at your house? I just need to ask you a few questions...' Sakura asked.  
  
'Sure! I mean, no! I don't mind at all.' Miyuki giggled.  
  
'Oh yeah, and would it be okay if Madison came along?'  
  
'Uh... I wouldn't mind but...'  
  
'She knows all about the magic and Clow Reed.' Sakura added.  
  
'Oh okay! Well I'll see you in a while Sakura!' Miyuki said.  
  
'Okay! Bye!' Sakura finished. She pressed 'off' on her phone and put it down on her desk. She checked on Kero to see if he was sleeping.  
  
'Yum... Pudding... Oooooh... Cake...!' Kero said as he dreamt. Sakura smiled a little.  
  
'He he... Kero's so silly...' Sakura said quietly as she grabbed her phone once more and called Madison.  
  
'Ring, ring... Ring, ring...' Nobody picked up. 'Hi, you have reached Madison Taylor. I am not able to come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the music and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.' Her message machine started playing a song that Madison had sung in a concert.  
  
'Hi Madison, this is Sakura, and I'm calling because I'm going to Miyuki's and I wanted you to come with me but... Well, I'll see you at school! Bye!' Sakura hung up. Then she ran down stairs (Quietly of course) and started to make breakfast. She ate quickly and was about to leave.  
  
'Hey squirt. What are you doing up so early?' Tori had come down without Sakura noticing him.  
  
'Oh, uh, he... I'm going to see my friend who's new in school. Just going to show her some stuff.' Sakura said as she smiled again.  
  
'Uh... Squirt, are you feeling okay?' Tori said as he came up and touched her forhead.  
  
'What do you mean?!' Sakura said pushing his hands out of the way.  
  
'You, uh, actually smiled!'  
  
'Ha ha, very funny Tori. Well, see you later!' Sakura said as she grabbed her backpack and put on her rollerblades. Tori waved bye.  
  
~Sakura POV~  
  
I rollerblades quickly to Miyuki's house. Anyways, I had no clue where it was and how it looked. I didn't have a clue how it would look either. Boy was I surprised when I saw a huge palace-like house.  
  
'Hoe... Is this her house?' I said to myself checking out the place.  
  
'Yep. This is my house!' I quickly turned around and saw Miyuki smiling.  
  
'Nice place you got here...' I said looking around.  
  
'Thanks... Wanna come in?' Miyuki said as she walked up the stairs. I nodded and followed her. Her house was huge. Huge. Gigantic. Totally cool!  
  
'This place is, it has to be, bigger than the school!' I thought.  
  
'And uh, at first you might get lost. I did a few times.' Miyuki said.  
  
'How about I show you the place?' Miyuki asked politely.  
  
'I would love to!' Sakura said in excitement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hoe... How long does it take to get around the house?' Sakura asked.  
  
'It took us about an hour but usually it doesn't take that long.' Miyuki said checking her watch. 'We looked at every detail. No wonder it took us long.' She smiled. 'So... What were those questions you needed to ask me?'  
  
'Oh yes! I was wondering, about these spirits, how do we catch it?'  
  
'Well, first of all, of course, we use our magic.' Miyuki said. Sakura showed a confused face. 'You've seen Li use his elements?' Sakura nodded. 'Well, it's like that. And Sakura, you can use your Cards.' Miyuki said when Sakura showed a worried face, knowing that she didn't have anything like Li's elements.  
  
'Oh okay!' Sakura replyed. 'And, you will be helping me and Li catch these spirits?'  
  
'Yeah... if you don't mind that is.' Miyuki answered.  
  
'Oh, of course I don't mind!' Sakura said. 'And, one last question. This is for Madison, since, uh, I couldn't get a hold of her on the phone. Would it be okay if Madison made costumes for you too? It's just Madison's hobby to make costumes for me whenever there are magic around...'  
  
'Well, I wouldn't mind but I already have a costume...' Miyuki trailed off.  
  
'Oh. Well that's okay. Can I see it?' Sakura asked. Miyuki shook her head.  
  
'You'll see it soon. I think a spirit's around so...' Miyuki checked her watch. 'Uh-oh. I think we should be getting to school!' Miyuki and Sakura ran down the stairs and ran through the door.  
  
'I'll race you to school!' Sakura yelled as she ran.  
  
'Hey, no fair! You got a head start!!!' Miyuki said as she ran after Sakura.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: How did you like that? It's, yes, very short but I don't have much time and I've gotta go!!!!! Bye! Hope you liked it! 


	7. Got The Giggles?

Author's Note: I hope Chapter 5 was okay... I was really in a hurry. My sister gave me only 30 min to do it (Yes, you must think I'm crazy letting my LITTLE sister boss me around but it really wasn't like that. I wasn't supposed to be on at all and she said if I didn't get off in 30 min, she would tell on me). And if you know me, you'd know that I want everything, and I mean EVERYTHING perfect! Well, so far I've got nothing perfect _ but oh well. I'm glad people like my fanfic. Writing to make people happy must be the best thing on Earth!  
  
Got The Giggles?  
  
'Oh my gosh! I've got to start working on that costume! Did she really tell you that a spirit is near by?!' Madison cried out when Sakura told her everything that Miyuki and she talked about. 'Did she?!' Madison cried out once more. Sakura quickly nodded. Madison started talking about a bunch of plans for costumes and her video camera.  
  
'Hey, Madison, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go talking to Li for sec.' Sakura said when she saw Li lying down in the grass. 'Hey Li!' Sakura waved her hands but Li didn't seem to notice. 'Hello?' Sakura asked. 'You in there?' Li stood there looking up at the sky.  
  
'I wonder who that was in my dream...' Li thought. 'And why is Miyuki here? Ugh... More trouble I bet...'  
  
'HELLO?!' Sakura yelled in Li's face.  
  
'Uh... Wha? What happened?' Li suddenly got up. 'Oh. Hi Sakura.'  
  
'Hi Li! Finally you heard me!' Sakura smiled. 'Okay, I have so much to tell you!' Li had that funny expression on his face. Sakura ignored it.  
  
'Okay, well hoe... there's so much that I don't know where to start!' Sakura began to tell Li about everything that Miyuki had told her about the spirits and stuff.  
  
'Oh yeah, and I forgot to ask her, but I'm sure you do, is she a decendent of the Clow?' Sakura said as she caught her breath (She was talking too fast... I do that sometimes...)  
  
'Yeah. Why do you ask?' Li said like it was nothing.  
  
'Well, then is she related to you?' Sakura asked once more.  
  
'I don't think she is, not in blood.' Li said. Sakura was confused. How could she be related but not in blood? Li could see that she was and explained it again.  
  
'It's like this. She's a decendent of the Clow right? And so am I, right? So we're both related to the Clow. Which means we are related too. But we aren't related in any other way. I think that means that we're not related in blood. Hey, but then we have the Clow's blood in us. Which means we're related in blood...' Li kept going on and on about which ways he and Miyuki are related in.  
  
'Oh never mind. Why do you ask anyways?' Li said giving up since he was confusing himself and not helping Sakura understand any of this.  
  
'Oh, just wondering.' Sakura said giggling a little. Sakura giggled a little more and ran to Madison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~During Class~  
  
'And so, that's how we get 238. Any questions?' Mr. Terada said finishing up Math. Nobody raised their hands. Everybody was dying to go outside. It was such a nice day.  
  
'Okay. You are all dismissed to go for recess.' Mr. Terada rolled his eyes. Everybody cheered and ran to get their snacks or just ran outside.  
  
'Hey Miyuki!' Sakura and Madison called for Miyuki as she finished up her Math. 'Wanna play with us? And Madison here, our fashion designer, wants to ask a few questions.' Sakura giggled as Madison came up to Miyuki with a video camera. Miyuki had a what-is-this-a-tv-show expression on her face.  
  
'Oh yeah, and it's natural for Madison to carry around her video camera around with her. She likes to video tape things.' Sakura giggled even more when she saw Miyuki's expression as Madison came closer to her.  
  
'Oh okay!' Miyuki started to giggle too.  
  
'Okay, well I have a few questions.' Madison started.  
  
'Okay, shoot!' Miyuki said. 'But first, let's get outside. It's so nice outside I can't stand being inside!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Okay, so first of all, how do you feel having to be related to the Clow?' Madison started, sounding like a host of a show or something. 'I heard he is very powerful... Or was.'  
  
'First thing of all,' Miyuki said as she watched Sakura giggling so much that her face had turned red. 'Could you maybe move back a little?' Madison quickly moved back.  
  
'Okay. Well, it doesn't feel very different at all.' Miyuki said smiling once more. 'You, you, just feel, hmmm, what's the word I'm looking for?'  
  
'Magical?' Madison helped.  
  
'Yes, I guess you could say that.' Miyuki said.  
  
'Sakura! Stop laughing so much! I don't want to hear your giggles on the video!' Madison yelled to the back.  
  
'Oh, oh, okay!!!!' But Sakura continued to giggle. 'It's just you guys look so funny!'  
  
'Avalon, you are such a fool!' A voice was heard behind Sakura.  
  
'Of course, it's Meilin.' Sakura thought. She didn't feel so giggly anymore.  
  
'You should act a little bit more like me!' Meilin said. Li was with her.  
  
'Be careful Meilin. Your nose is starting to grow. Before you know it, your gonna become Pinocchio.' Sakura thought again.  
  
'So, I heard EVERYTHING from Li.' Meilin held onto Li's arm even tighter. 'He tells his love EVERYTHING!' Miyuki, Madison and Sakura looked at Li. His face turned red. Maybe even redder.  
  
'You FORCED me to tell you what Sakura told me!' Li said, embarassed.  
  
'Well, you still told me.' Meilin said. 'And it's the same thing anyways.' Everybody stared at Meilin now.  
  
'Hmph. Let's go Li. It doesn't help us if we stick around fools like Avalon.' Meilin said and marched away, dragging Li with her.  
  
'Uh...' Miyuki said in a who-is-that-girl-and-whats-she-doing-with-Li tone.  
  
'Oh, that's just Meilin.' Madison said ignoring the whole thing. 'Let's get back to the camera. As I was asking...'  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I couldn't hear Madison anymore. I dragged myself back into thoughts. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand all this anymore. Meilin, always dragging Li away. Just because they're engaged, and only because she was crying and made him promise, she acts like Li's her's only or something. I know all of the readers reading this right now is going to freak if I tell the truth, but I can't hold it in anymore. Not with Meilin bragging like that. Okay, let me take a huge breath. Sigh... I-am-in-love-with-Li! There! Happy? I know some of the readers have been waiting for me to say that (You evil peoples!!) and yes, it's true. You know, Li is quite a guy. He's more mature than others... I started to think 'I wonder if Li, well, likes me too, the way I do...' but then as usual, I was dragged back into Earth, and out of my 'Li Land'.  
  
'Sakura! Did you get that?! I so have to get this spirit thing on tape. Well I hope it shows up soon.' Madison had those starry eyes again. Those meant she either had a new costume for me or something else almost as terrible as that.  
  
'I think we should get back into class you guys.' Miyuki said not being able to keep her giggles in. She put me back into my giggling mood. And, after that, we giggled back to class.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: How was that? That was a little bit of change, ending with Sakura talking... Well I've gotta go! Bye! 


	8. Sakura's Lil Secret

Author's Note: I am sooooo evil! Some of you are going to kill me for what I did on the last chapter! You know with Sakura, well, admitting that she liked Li (I am way too evil I tell you. Even for myself.) and you know... But you all are going to kill me about THIS chapter! I think I'm going to kill myself... (after I finish the fanfic of course)  
  
P.S. I'm very sorry that the spirit hasn't sprung into action yet... One's coming into the chapter after this one. ^_^  
  
Sakura's Lil Secret ^_^  
  
'So, how's this one?' Madison asked Sakura.  
  
'Well... It's okay but I think I'd like it better if it was pink.' Sakura answered back giving Madison a do-you-have-to-ask-me-all-these-questions look.  
  
'Pink? I guess... I can't believe a spirit's going to be here soon! I better get my video cam ready.' Madison said putting away all of the costumes.  
  
'Okay, well you get your video cam ready... I think I'll call Miyuki and ask her more interview questions *Wink* *Wink* *Hint* *Hint*.' Sakura said nudging Madison. They giggled together for a little while. And then they got to work (Or as Madison would put it).  
  
'Hello? Hi, is this Miyuki?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Yeah... And let me guess. This is... Sakura!' Miyuki guessed.  
  
'Ooooh... I wild guess, hey?' Sakura said joking around. 'Oh, just joking. Yes, this is Sakura.' Sakura could hear Miyuki giggle on the other side.  
  
'Okay, well I called to ask, can I sense this spirit? If it's near by?'  
  
'Yeah, or at least you should be able to. Hey, well I've gotta go and check out something, so I'll talk to you later, k?' Miyuki answered.  
  
'Sure. Bye!' Sakura hung up the phone. She just had a feeling that there was a spirit near by. Could there be? 'Maybe I should check it out...' Sakura thought but she was interupted by Madison shreaking.  
  
'What's the matter Madison...' Sakura stopped.  
  
'Oh my gosh! That is just so cute!' Madison shreaked once more. Sakura's face went red. Madison was reading Sakura's diary.  
  
'Madison, how and where did you find this...' Interupted again.  
  
'You are such a good writer... Oh, that song in here is just so kawaii(cute)! Here, let me find it again... Oh here it is! I'll sing it out for you... You wrote the notes too! Great!' Madison started to sing the song as Sakura put her head down.  
  
Love by Sakura Kinomoto  
  
iWhenever he appear,  
  
I simply freeze,  
  
You easily can hear,  
  
My heart, it's a breeze.  
  
Chorus  
  
I think I'm in love...  
  
Could it be true?  
  
I feel like a dove,  
  
Flying out for you...  
  
He makes me go red,  
  
I just don't know why,  
  
'Hi' He once said,  
  
And I flew up to the sky.  
  
(Repeat Chorus 2X)  
  
(Talking)  
  
This is totally idiotic,  
  
I think I'm in love...  
  
No, I think I need a antibiotic,  
  
'Cause I feel like a dove!  
  
'MADISON!!!!!' Sakura yelled. 'That's it! No more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And where did you find this?!' Madison started to giggle.  
  
'Did you REALLY write this Sakura?' Madison said, still giggling.  
  
'Well... Yeah... Look, I was feeling, poetric...' Sakura said blushing.  
  
'Poetric? What kind of word is that?' Madison giggled. Sakura was totally embarassed. She was RED. No, more like PINK (Since her fav color is pink. At least she's the color of her fav color!)! Sakura was so embarassed that she didn't notice Madison taking out her video camera.  
  
'So Sakura... When did you write this?' Madison asked.  
  
'Well... I think about a month ago...' Sakura answered looking down, playing around with a piece of string hanging from her sweater.  
  
'Okay, well who is it dedicated to?' Madison said trying to stop from giggling.  
  
'Well... You know...' Sakura said, too embarassed to say.  
  
'No, I don't know! Now who?' Madison joked.  
  
'....' Sakura whispered.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'...' Sakura mumbled.  
  
'WHO?'  
  
'Hoe...' Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
'WHO IS IT DEDICATED TO?' Madison yelled.  
  
'LI!!!!!!!!!' Sakura yelled. Madison started to giggle. Sakura looked up to see why Madison was giggling.  
  
'Why you little!!' Sakura said when she saw Madison's video camera right in front of her face. 'Give me that tape!!!!!!!' Sakura yelled.  
  
'Don't worry! It's perfect! I got the moment on tape! Now all we have to do is show this to Li...' Madison teased. Sakura jumped to get the tape.  
  
'Oh noooooooooo you don't!!!! Give me that!!!!' Sakura tried to grab it. Madison got away. 'I'm going to show this to Li unless you catch me!' Madison yelled running up the stairs.  
  
'Give me that!!!!' Sakura yelled, chasing after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~After about an hour or so~  
  
'I caught you!' Sakura said catching her breath. Madison giggled even more. 'Now you can't show that to Li! And if you do...' Sakura's face turned red.  
  
'Don't worry Sakura! I won't show this to Li even if you didn't catch me.' Madison said.  
  
'Good... WHAT?! You mean I chased you around the house for... for... how many minutes, for nothing?' Sakura said joking around. Sakura and Madison started to giggle. Then they walked in to Sakura's Bedroom. Kero jumped out. 'What was all that noise and running about?' Kero said rubbing his eyes. 'I was having a great dream about, ooohhhhhhhhh, cake and then, then...' Kero trailed off.  
  
'Sorry we woke you up, Kero.' Sakura apoligized. Kero stayed still. 'Can we do anything to make it up for you?' Sakura said even sorrier. Kero lifted up his head quickly and smiled.  
  
'You COULD get me some cake and pudding.' Kero smiled even more.  
  
'Sure, just hold on a second....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Woah! Was that good!' Kero said patting his stomache.  
  
'Glad you enjoyed it Kero.' Sakura smiled at Kero. Then she turned to Madison.  
  
'So now what? I don't think there's any spirits around here so...'  
  
'We could work on your costume!' Madison said cheerfully. Sakura stuck her tounge out.  
  
'Nah. Let's go outside! It's pretty nice outside. I'll bring my rollerblades. Anyways, I have a few moves I want to show you...' Sakura didn't finish because, as usual, she was interupted.  
  
'I can video tape you! Great! Let's go!' Madison ran down.  
  
'Hey wait for me!' Sakura ran down after her.  
  
'Watch out Sakura... Expect the unexpected...' Kero said quietly after Sakura and Madison had ran downstairs.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Hey, that song/poem thing up there was something I made up _, yes it's horrible, but I had nothing much on my mind. Anyways, the spirit is going to appear (FINALLY) on the next chapter so you better read it! E-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com! 


	9. What Spirit?

Author's Note: Hey hey! I hope my last Chapter wasn't too evil or deadly for anyone... Anyways, on today's chapter, a spirit appears! Yay! Well, I won't tell you anything else so get reading!  
  
What Spirit?  
  
'It's so nice outside!' Sakura yelled. She looked up to the Sun. Or at least tried to. The Sun was out and there was no speak of cloud seen anywhere in the bluest sky ever.  
  
'Let's see another trick Sakura!' Madison yelled holding up her video cam in front of Sakura's face. Sakura nodded and rollerbladed back a little so it would be easier to pick up speed. Then she ran forward and did a twirl in the air.  
  
'That was awsome!' Madison said. 'And I got it all on tape. Do some more!' Sakura continued to do tricks and Madison continued to video tape everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~After the Sun was half way down~  
  
'Phew.' Sakura swept her sweat away from her forhead with her arm. 'I think that was a little too much for one day.' She smiled at Madison.  
  
'Let's go back and get a drink, hey?' Sakura asked Madison.  
  
'Sure. Let's go.' Madison and Sakura walked slowly to Sakura's house. They SLOWLY opened the door and went inside. As soon as they entered, they heard Sakura's personal phone ring. Sakura ran up stairs quickly.  
  
'Okay, okay! I'm coming!' Sakura said as she opened her bedroom door.  
  
'Hello?' Sakura answered. 'This is Sakura Avalon speaking.'  
  
'Hey Sakura?' A voice said. 'There's a spirit out here somewhere.'  
  
'Is this Miyuki?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Oh, sorry.' Miyuki giggled. 'Yeah, who did you think it was?'  
  
'Oh um... never mind. So where's the spirit?' Sakura questioned.  
  
'I think it's in the park but I'm not too sure.' Miyuki answered in a 50% sure and 50% not sure voice. 'It moves too quickly from one place to another so I can't quite make out where it may be now... Well, I'll meet you at the park anyways... And make sure your full of energy. Don't forget your Cards too.' Miyuki said quickly.  
  
'Okay, I'll cya soon.' Sakura said and hung up.  
  
'So there's a spirit near by hey?' Madison had come up stairs so quickly and quietly without Sakura noticing and must have heard Sakura while she was talking with Miyuki on the phone.  
  
'Uh... Yeah... I've gotta get ready quickly.' Sakura grabbed her Cards.  
  
'Okay... Well?' Madison said.  
  
'Well what?' Sakura said confused.  
  
'Your costume silly!' Madison smiled. 'Your not going anywhere until you wear that costume!'  
  
'Oooooohhhhh... Do I have to?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Of course you do! Now common and try it!' Madison put the costume on her bed and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sakura POV~  
  
'You look so kawaii in it!' Madison gave out those starry eyes again at me. I laughed lightly. Then we both ran out quickly to the park.  
  
'Hey Miyuki!' I waved at Miyuki. Miyuki waved back.  
  
'Nice costume Sakura.' Miyuki smiled.  
  
'I like your's too.' I looked at Miyuki's costume. She too, was in a costume. Let me try to explain it the best I can. First, she had her hair in two, tied around with blue bands. She had blue gloves that came all the way below her shoulders and the ends were white. She had a tanktop-like shirt that was tight on her and covered her neck. It also had a white at the top. At the bottom of her shirt, it sort of split and went down, you know, something like a skirt except it wasn't attached. How should I explain this easier? Oh yeah! You know Meilin's? How her skirt has like a cut right on the side? Her shirt was like that and it came down all the way to her knee. (Am I doing a good job of explaining? It's hard! Hoe...) Then she had a blue skirt, it looked so kawaii on her (Am I turning into Madison 2 or something?)! And finally, she had boots-like shoes and came up to uh, a bit above her knees. And it was all blue except the ends where it was all white. She looked exactly the opposite of me because I was wearing pink.  
  
'Kawaii!!!!' Madison yelled with those starry eyes once again. 'Who made your costume?'  
  
'Uh... Thanks... I sort of made them myself...' Miyuki blushed.  
  
'You have to tell me how you made those shirts!' Madison said looking around Miyuki.  
  
'Uh... Yeah... Another time maybe. Right now, let's go after that spirit!' Miyuki said and started running. 'Or on second thought, maybe we should fly.' She stopped and grabbed her necklace.  
  
'You mean you can fly too? With what?' I asked, really curious (I was, for once and I was interested too. I thought I could only fly. You know, Li can't fly.). Miyuki nodded as her necklace started to glow. Then she started to whisper her battle chant softly (I think to release her wand or something).  
  
Oh, wand of star,  
  
Take me far,  
  
Glow with light,  
  
Make me bright!  
  
Oh, wand of moon,  
  
Come forth soon,  
  
Shine me with your light,  
  
Brighten me with all your might!  
  
RELEASE!  
  
I saw her necklace glow until it was so bright that I couldn't see Miyuki anymore. I closed my eyes until I felt that it was not as bright. Once I opened my eyes, I saw Miyuki with a wand or a staff, I'm not too sure what. I asked her what it was, and she told me that it was a night wand. It looked like, oh great, let me describe it again. Well it had a crescent moon and there was a star on top of the moon. The star was glowing and so was the moon. I just looked at her with wide eyes. She just smiled at me.  
  
'Well commom, let's go!' Miyuki said. I nodded and quickly called 'Fly'. I had wings again! I loved having wings. It made me feel like an angel. I flew up with Madison and we waited for Miyuki to fly up.  
  
Oh, wand of night,  
  
Shine your light,  
  
Take me high,  
  
Up to the sky!  
  
The night wand glowed and then suddenly, out of nowhere, Miyuki had wings too. This wand of her's was, well so cool! She flew up to where we were and we flew off to find the spirit.  
  
'So how does this spirit look like?' I asked.  
  
'Look like? You have to sense it.' Miyuki answered back. Oh great. I'm going to be one tired girl I tell you! I had to chase Madison, then rollerbladed for how long? And now I have to fly, carrying Madison with me and now I have to sense this thing? *Sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sakura, I think we're really close to the spirit. I can sense it and the sense is getting stronger every minute.' Miyuki said.  
  
'I can sense it too... Not very strong though...' Sakura said trying to sense it even more.  
  
'Let's go down to the ground. It's getting dark and I think it might be easier to find it on ground.' Miyuki said and started to fly down.  
  
'Okay.' Sakura said and started to fly down too. 'Are you getting tired at all Madison?' Sakura asked Madison. She shook her head.  
  
'This is so exciting! Flying in the air... With the moon and the stars...' Madison said talking like she was dreaming or something.  
  
'Heh heh...' Sakura said as she landed. Miyuki was looking around.  
  
'Sakura, I think it's around here somewhere.' Miyuki whispered. Then they heard something.  
  
'It's the spirit!' Miyuki ran to the direction that she heard the noise from.  
  
'How do we fight it if we can't see it?' Sakura asked as she ran.  
  
'You have to figure out what kind of spirit it is. You know, like the Mirror Card? How you have to guess it's name. It's something like that.' Miyuki whispered and stopped running. 'Try to feel it. If you watch or feel what kind of attack it uses or magic it uses, that's a big hint.' Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She tried to feel the spirit.  
  
'Sakura watch out!' Miyuki yelled and pushed her away from the fire.  
  
'Wha.. ow!' Sakura yelled as she fell to the ground with Miyuki.  
  
'It used fire magic... Which means it's the Fire Spirit!' Miyuki said rubbing her arm. 'Are you okay Sakura?' Sakura nodded and rubbed her arm too. A figure started to appear. It was the Fire Spirit. It was strange looking though. It was a little ball of fire with wings. It flew around. Suddenly the fire got big and shot fireballs at Sakura and Miyuki.  
  
'Watery!' Sakura called out. 'Release and dispell!' Watery shot water at the fireballs and the fireballs disappeared. Miyuki whispered something.  
  
Oh, wand of night,  
  
Spare your light,  
  
Give me flames,  
  
As I shout thy names!  
  
Miyuki's night wand turned red. Miyuki used her night wand as fireballs shot out. It hit the other fireballs and exploded.  
  
'Miyuki!' Sakura shouted as Watery took care of the fireballs. 'How do we stop this spirit?'  
  
'We have to use it's weakness againest it!' Miyuki shouted back as she shot more fireballs. 'That would be water! Try to hit the Fire Spirit and I'll use water now!'  
  
Oh, wand of night,  
  
Glowing bright,  
  
From oceans and seas,  
  
Spare their water please!  
  
Miyuki's night wand changed its color once again, except to blue. It shot out streams of water.  
  
'Try to hit the Fire Spirit!' Sakura yelled.  
  
'I'm trying but it's so small and fast! We've got to slow it down somehow!' Miyuki said as her wand shot more streams of water out.  
  
'I know! I'll use the Loop to trap it!' Sakura called the Loop out. The Fire Spirit flew one way but then it changed directions when it saw Miyuki and Sakura. However, once it got to the other side, Miyuki and Sakura was there too. The Fire Spirit ran back and forth until it got tired.  
  
'Hit it now Miyuki!' Sakura signaled Miyuki. Miyuki nodded and used her night wand to hit the Fire Spirit. The flame died out and it slowly surrounded Miyuki's night wand.  
  
'What's going on here?' Somebody yelled. Miyuki and Sakura looked around. It was Li.  
  
'Your too late now! We've caught it!' Miyuki yelled as her night wand slowly soaked up the Fire Spirit.  
  
'What happened to it?' Sakura asked Miyuki.  
  
'You see, when you capture a Spirit, you gain it's power. So now I won't have to chant anything. I just have to call Fire Spirit. Once you've defeated a Spirit, it's power will go into your wand until every Spirit is captured.' Miyuki answered.  
  
'And what happens once we do?' Li said as he jumped off a rock.  
  
'Once you do, I'll have to take them back to Hong-Kong.' Miyuki smiled. 'But there are so many Spirits that were released. It'll be a long time before I leave.' Sakura and Li nodded.  
  
'Oh, that was totally great!' Madison jumped. 'I got everything on tape!' Sakura and Miyuki sighed. Li just stood there with a serious look on his face. Sakura and Miyuki started to talk about the whole thing (While Madison was still video taping them of course) and didn't notice Li walking away. When they did, Miyuki turned to the direction he went and saw him walking slowly.  
  
'Hey Li!' Miyuki yelled. Li turned around. 'You better sense the next Spirit faster or Sakura and I'll catch them all!' She smiled. Li just turned and walked away. Sakura and Madison said bye to Miyuki as she chanted her flying chant once more and flew away like a angel in the sky.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Boy, was that one long! Or at least it feels like it! I hope it was okay. I'm not feeling too well but hopefully my writing skills are okay. Well e-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com if you have anything to say about the story or want me to add anything! Bye! 


	10. Spirit Number Two!

Author's Note: Hello ppls! I hope my last chapter was okay because I had to make up Battle Chants ^_^ I have to make up more!!! Hope all of my rhymes actually rhyme!  
  
Spirit Number Two!  
  
Sakura fell onto her bed. She sighed. 'I didn't think capturing all these spirits were going to be this hard!' Sakura thought. 'I better get into shape... If a Spirit is going to appear just like that and I'm really tired...' Sakura shook her head. 'Well I should get to bed anyways... I can maybe go and see Miyuki in the morning... What time is it right now?' Sakura turned her head slightly so she could see her clock. 'Only 8:00pm? It's feels more late then that... And I haven't even had dinner... I'm not hungry anyways...' Sakura thought. 'I'm too lazy to get up and do anything else!' Sakura decided to just lay down and take a nap. And she did that really quickly.  
  
'Knock, knock.' Somebody was knocking on the door. (Sakura was sleeping so she couldn't hear anything)  
  
'Knock, knock.' No answer from Sakura. Whoever it was, decided to just come in.  
  
'Hey squirt, dinner is...' Tori saw that Sakura was sleeping. 'Boy, does she look tired. I'll let her sleep just this once.' He smiled a little and turned off the light.  
  
'Good night squirt...' He whispered softly as he closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'*Yawn* A little nap was all I needed... WHAT?!' Sakura yelled as she looked at her clock. It read '5:00am'.  
  
'Seriously, I think I should really get back in to my sleep-in-late-and-be- late habit.' Sakura thought. Sakura decided to get dressed and ect. When she got ready, she left a note and went to Miyuki's house.  
  
Sakura rang the doorbell. A camera moved towards her.  
  
'May I ask who this is?' A voice said.  
  
'Hi, I'm Sakura Avalon, Miyuki's friend.' Sakura said politely.  
  
'Oh, please do come in.' The gate opened slowly. The last time Sakura came, the gate was already open because Miyuki was waiting for her. A guy came up to Sakura and lead her to Miyuki's room. Miyuki was in front of her mirror (She has a huge room) and brushing her hair.  
  
'Oh hi Sakura!' Miyuki turned as she held her hair tight and brushed it.  
  
'Hi Miyuki!' Sakura said looking around once more. Sakura would look around this place anytime. It was so big that the first time she didn't get to see everything.  
  
'Mind if I uh, sit on your bed?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Oh no, I don't mind at all. Your welcome to look around.' Miyuki said as she smiled at Sakura's reflection in the mirror. Sakura sat on her bed.  
  
'This is very comfy.' Sakura thought. 'I would love to sleep here.'  
  
'Hey Sakura?' Miyuki turned around and jumped on to her bed.  
  
'I see you're done your hair now.' Sakura smiled.  
  
'Yeah...' Miyuki smiled back. 'Well I was wondering, I mean if it's okay...'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Maybe you and Madison would like to come over for a sleepover? I need to tell you a lot about the Spirits. And plus, I'm the only child and the only child in this house so it kind of gets boring sometimes. Do you think that'd be okay?' Miyuki blushed.  
  
'Of course! I would love to sleep here!' Sakura repeated herself except this time she was talking to Miyuki. 'We'll ask Madison at school.' Miyuki checked her clock.  
  
'And talk about school... Let's go! We're going to be late!' Miyuki and Sakura ran down the stairs and through the gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Really?! I could video tape your house then! I'd like to know how a decendent of the Clow would live like!' Madison's eyes twinkled.  
  
'Heh... Yeah...' Sakura said. Miyuki smiled. 'Anyways, let's get to class!' Sakura said and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Miyuki's POV~  
  
Boy, does time go by quickly! Math time is supposed to be 45 min not 5 min! Or was it just me...? Oh well... Probably just me! Anyways, I was so excited that Sakura and Madison was going to come over to my house. But Madison seemed even more excited then me. Madison seems like a really nice girl with great hobbies like video taping Sakura and me. Madison seems to be into making costumes and doing everything that includes Sakura using magic. Madison isn't as hyper other times but when it comes to Sakura and capturing Spirits. And Sakura is really nice too. We didn't hit such a good start though. It's actually fun getting to know all these people. And for once, I got to talk about magic to somebody whose not a part of my family. Li is okay too I guess. I think he's just too serious if you know what I mean. I mean, he's nice, smart, ect., he's just way too serious! I mean when I was young, I used to go over to his house a lot (Our parents knew each other so...) and I'd play something while he just watched me. In other words, HE IS NO FUN. I mean, being serious is okay, I get serious sometimes too but not like him... I think Sakura likes him because she blushes a lot when Li's around... I think they make a kawaii couple! I'm not sure if Li likes her too though. Li sometimes blushes too, though I don't know why. When he was young, he used to blush a lot around me too but I have no clue WHY. *sigh* Well anyways, Math was over (So sad!) and it was time to go home! I ran up to Sakura and Madison. Li was behind Sakura and he was getting ready to go home and blushing again (I have nooooo clue WHY!!!!!!). Sakura, Madison and I started to talk about our little sleepover plan. Li closed the door out of the class room really hard which made us look that way.  
  
'I think he might be in a bad mood...' Sakura said. We continued our talk as we walked to the door. Madison was about to open the door when somebody opened it for her.  
  
'Hi Madison.' It was Eriol. Madison began to blush and returned the greeting.  
  
'Hi Sakura and Miyuki.' He smiled. We smiled at him back (Except Madison who was too busy looking down and blushing). I was beginning to think Madison didn't like Eriol or something when Sakura told me something so cute! *whispers* Madison likes Eriol! That's so kawaii! *stops whispering* Well anyways, she kept looking at her shoe so Eriol asked if anything was wrong. I can't believe Eriol doesn't notice that Madison likes her! *Sigh* I wish boys knew just a little more. And somehow, they can be mysterious at the same time. Like the mystery of Li's blushes.  
  
'What are you doing back here, Eriol?' Sakura asked as she covered for Madison by changing the subject.  
  
'Oh, I forgot to take something. Well I'll see all of you girls later.' Eriol smiled and walked to his desk. We walked out and Sakura started teasing Madison. We all started to giggle. And without us noticing, we were at my house already!  
  
'Wow! You live in a big house Miyuki!' Madison said putting this all on video. 'Is this how most magical people live?'  
  
'Actually, yeah we do. I don't know why though.' I said opening the gate. 'I'll see you two uh... tomorrow right?'  
  
'Of course!!!' Sakura yelled. We giggled once more. 'Cya tomorrow!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Miyuki jumped on to her bed. She sighed. Living in Japan wasn't as easy as she expected. Learning Japanese was easy. She didn't even have to learn. Rich people (like her) were expected to know a lot, especially when you were a decendent of the Clow. She learned all kinds of languages. She learned all kinds of things. Math, Social, Science ect.. She expected that she would catch the Spirits in 2-3 months and go home but it was 1 week already since she came to Japan and she's only captured one Spirit.  
  
'I'm probably going to be here for a long time...' Miyuki thought as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
'Miss!' A old man came in surprising Miyuki.  
  
'What is it?' Miyuki said.  
  
'A Spirit is out by the school!' The old man said. Miyuki jumped up. 'I suspect that it's the Water Spirit.'  
  
'Why?' Miyuki asked.  
  
'It was flooding!' The old man said. Miyuki looked at him with wide eyes and got up.  
  
'I'll get ready. Hmmm... Water Spirit...' Miyuki whispered. 'I better call Sakura and let her know.' Miyuki quickly called Sakura and told her all about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Good thing it's dark...' Sakura said to Madison as they walked to the school. 'Wonder if...'  
  
'Sakura! Look!' Madison pointed to the school. It was raining and flooding.  
  
'What's happening to the school?' Sakura asked.  
  
'No! Not the school! Miyuki's costume!' Madison said.  
  
'Guess she has a costume for every Spirit like me!'Sakura said as she ran into the school grounds.  
  
'There you are Sakura!' Miyuki yelled. 'It's sort of obvious what kind of Spirit this one is.' Sakura nodded. 'It's the Water Spirit!' Everything started to glow. Something blue showed up.  
  
'What is that?' Sakura said with one hand in front of her eyes.  
  
'It's the Water Spirit's visible form!' Miyuki said.  
  
'Visible form? So that's what you call it! Now you tell me!' Sakura said looking over to Miyuki.  
  
'Heh... Guess I forgot. Well this isn't what we should be doing right now!' Miyuki said. The Water Spirit was in it's total visible form now. The Water Spirit looked something like a mermade. It sat on a thunder cloud.  
  
'What is the Water Spirit's weakness?' Sakura asked Miyuki.  
  
'Hmmmm... Water... Shock... Thunder! Thunder is its weakness!' Miyuki shouted. Sakura shouted 'Okay!'  
  
Key of Star,  
  
With powers burning bright,  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
And shine your light!  
  
Release!  
  
Sakura first released her Star Staff. Then she called Thunder out.  
  
'Thunder!' She called. 'Release and dispell!' Miyuki started out with her Battle Chant. A stream of water came her way.  
  
'Miyuki!' Sakura turned to Thunder. 'Thunder! Stop that stream of water from hitting Miyuki!' Thunder did exactly what Sakura said. Miyuki covered her face with her arms.  
  
'Thanks Sakura!' Miyuki said. Then she got back to the Battle Chant. She whispered something quickly and her night wand turned dark yellow.  
  
'Sakura, remember, we have to hit the Spirit.' Miyuki whispered as she ran by her. 'I'll destract it while you attack behind it okay? But you've really got to be quiet because the Water Spirit has very good hearing.'  
  
'Okay.' Sakura whispered back.  
  
'Hey!' Miyuki yelled to the Water Spirit. 'Try n' get me!!!!' The Water Spirit shot streams of water at Miyuki. Miyuki defended herself with lighting. Sakura quietly sneaked up behind the Water Spirit. Sakura wasn't quiet enough, though. The Water Spirit turned around and was about to attack Sakura when Thunder did its job. The Water Spirit slowly covered Miyuki's night wand and was absorbed by it.  
  
'Phew... That was so close!' Sakura kneeled to the ground.  
  
'Nice job Sakura!' Miyuki smiled at her. She too fell to the ground. 'We've captured two so far... Wonder how many more there are...' Sakura whispered. She faced Miyuki. 'Hey... That's weird... I attacked it but it was absorbed by your night wand.'  
  
'Oh... I think it could be because you already hold the Clowcards... I'm not too sure though...' Miyuki wondered. 'Or either because I have to take the Spirits back to Hong-Kong...'  
  
'Oh well! At least I can help you!' Sakura smiled.  
  
'Looks like Li couldn't make it again, huh?' Miyuki said. Sakura blushed when she heard his name.  
  
'People here must blush a lot or they just like to blush....' Miyuki thought.  
  
'Hey, since your already with me and same with Madison, maybe we should just head for my house.' Miyuki suggested.  
  
'Sure!' Madison and Sakura said in unison (Is that how you spell it?).  
  
'Okay, well...' Miyuki trailed as she walked. 'Race ya there!' She started running.  
  
'Hey!!!!! Wait for us!' Sakura said as she ran after her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter took me such a long time and I think it's not as good as the other ones. I had a hard time thinking because of a bunch of other things that were on my mind but I'll try to write better on the next chapter. I'll cya all later! E-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com if you have anything to say! Thanx! 


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: I apoligize for the last chapter _ I couldn't think clearly when I was writing it. Well I noticed that the story changes slowly as I write it. When I'm going to bed, I think about what should happen on the next chapter. Then when I write it, I sort of change everything except the main ideas. Thanks to everybody who reviewed because those reviews encouraged me and told me that people actually wanted to read my fanfic! That's one reason I kept going. But I don't want to write stories just to get compliments. I want to write to make people enjoy reading and enjoy CCS (Of course! Everybody must love CCS!)! Well, if you've noticed, my fanfic is about Romance. So far in the story I haven't wrote much about Romance. I've mostly written about Magic ect. Well I need help with the Romance part! I was wondering, should the story end as Sakura+Li=Love or Miyuki+Li=Love? My friend suggested Miyuki+Li but I need more than one person suggesting, so what's a better choice then asking the readers? Please let me know at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com or put it up on review. I really need to know and I need at least 5 suggestions or I can't write anymore chapters without knowing what's going to happen! Please, please, please let me know or I can't have an ending to this fanfic! Thanks!  
  
Sakura: Hey peoples! If you want to hear from us again, e-mail uh, whatever her name is!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: Hey! My name is Sakura Kinomoto... or at least my pen name is!  
  
Sakura: Hey! That's my name! Kinomoto is my last name in Japanese! So you can't have that name!  
  
No Name (Author): But now I don't have a name... :(  
  
Sakura: You can use somebody else's name!  
  
No Name (Author): But I like Sakura! Oh.. I know!  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
No Name (Author): I'll change my name to Sakura Angel!  
  
Sakura: What..? No!!! *Author slams door* Hoe... This is one thing I hate about being a Anime Character! 


	12. Cya Later Miyuki! :(

Author's Note: Hiya!!!! I am soo sorry for not updating lately but I've just been waiting for the votes. Well I've only gotten a few but if I don't keep writing, I might as well delete it. I'll write this chapter and if I don't get anymore votes, I'll just have to go with Sakura+Li or just delete the fanfic. So far, Sakura+Li is winnning *Hears Sakura yell 'Yay!!' behind the background* but Miyuki+Li is very close *Silence*. I've started another fanfic if any of you have noticed which is about Sakura writing in a diary given to her by Li. ^_^ Even if Miyuki+Li wins, which I doubt, it'll have to end up as a Sakura+Li thing or else the point of the other fanfic is totally gone. So, sorry if you voted for Miyuki+Li but then again, what's CCS without the Sakura+Li thing where Li blushes all the time for Sakura?  
  
Cya Later Miyuki  
  
~Miyuki's POV~  
  
That sleepover of our's was really fun. I told Sakura and Madison about all sorts of things like Clow Reed. Madison taped every moment during the sleepover. *giggles* It was really fun!!!!!!! Well, time past us quickly for Sakura and Madison had to leave.  
  
'Bye!' Sakura smiled and Madison taped her. Madison waved. I waved back at them.  
  
'Maybe we can get together another time!' I yelled as they started to disappear. I thought I saw Sakura nod but then again, I can't be sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A... After a really long time~  
  
'Sakura!' Miyuki shouted.  
  
'Winter Spirit!' Sakura cried out loud. The Spirit took its visible form. Sakura used Firey to attack it. The Winter Spirit covered the night wand. Miyuki looked over to Sakura. Sakura looked back at Miyuki and expected to see a smile. Instead, Sakura saw sadness and happiness in her eyes at the same time.  
  
'This isn't like her...' Sakura thought. 'Miyuki is always happy and cheerful... She looks sad and happy at the same time...'  
  
'Sakura?' Miyuki said, still with sadness in her eyes. 'You do know the Winter Spirit was the last Spirit... right?' Sakura nodded looking at Miyuki in the eyes. 'Then that means...'  
  
Sakura asked. 'What does it mean?' Miyuki looked at her once more.  
  
'It means I go home.'  
  
'Is that good or bad?' Sakura asked confused.  
  
'I'm not sure...' Miyuki looked down. It was obvious she was happy to go home but was also sad that she had to leave.  
  
'Miyuki...' Sakura didn't know what to say. Should she be happy for her or be sad with her? Miyuki looked at Sakura's confused face. Miyuki looked down again.  
  
'Well... If it's going to be my last time in Japan...' Miyuki said.  
  
'Let's make the best out of it while I have time!' Miyuki smiled. Sakura was glad to see Miyuki smile once more. Sakura smiled back.  
  
'Hey I know!' Sakura clapped her hands together. 'We should have a party. You know, just a small one with you, me, Madison, Li? And maybe we'll invite a few other people. But this has to be people who knows about magic.'  
  
'Great idea! I'll make arrangements for it!' Miyuki said. 'Sakura, I'm so glad you're my friend.' Sakura blushed and smiled at the same time (Imagine!). 'You know, if I didn't meet you, I probably wouldn't have survived to live here!'  
  
'Well, I'm glad you stayed.' Sakura smiled. 'And one thing is...'  
  
'What?' Miyuki looked into Sakura's eyes.  
  
'I would never have smiled as much as I do now!' Sakura giggled. 'You smiled at me so many times on the first day that I started to smile almost as much as you!' Miyuki and Sakura giggled.  
  
'That was great!!' Madison shouted. 'That was such a great shot! Once you grow up, you'll look back at this and...' Madison continued but Sakura didn't hear. Miyuki just looked at Madison with you-are-so-silly look and giggled. Sakura thought about how it would be without Miyuki. There wouldn't be as much smiling (Except her smiling to everyone else), and there wouldn't as much giggling and, and... It would just, be really empty.  
  
~Sakura POV~  
  
I watched Miyuki and Madison. Madison was still talking about they would look back at the tape. Miyuki couldn't help but giggle.  
  
'If she left,' I thought as Miyuki giggled hard. 'It would be so empty...'  
  
'Miyuki?' I called.  
  
'Yeah?' Miyuki stopped giggling. Or at least tried to. Madison was still going on about you-know-what.  
  
'Well... Why do you have to go back again?' Miyuki got silent.  
  
'I... Just have to...' Miyuki looked down again. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'I was just wondering...' I changed the subject. 'Anyways, how about we go and plan that party of our's?' We all started we walking together (Except Madison who was still taping us) and started planning the party to keep our minds off the fact that Miyuki was leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A few days after the party~  
  
Sakura sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes so that she would be lost in her thoughts.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
'That party was fun...' I thought. 'Poor Miyuki... She's leaving in two days...' I was sort of upset, let's put it. I was feeling a little weird because at first Miyuki and I didn't hit such a good start if you know what I mean. I was sad that Miyuki had to leave. She seemed happy and sad at the same time and a friend should always be happy for your friend. Instead of feeling happy for her, I felt sadness for her. It's weird... Anyways, I got up and decided to go over to Miyuki and spend as much time with her until she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Airport~ and ~Normal POV~  
  
Miyuki was at the airport waiting patiently.  
  
'Sakura was so nice and made my last days so happy and cheerful...' Miyuki thought looking down.  
  
'Miyuki!!' Miyuki looked up and saw Sakura and Madison running towards her. Behind them was Li and a few of their other friends.  
  
'Sakura!' Miyuki said smiling at them. Sakura and Madison stood there, catching their breath. Sakura looked up and smiled.  
  
'Phew! I thought I was late!'  
  
'We would have been here earlier if it wasn't for you Sakura!' Madison giggled. 'Sakura was too busy...' Sakura blushed and put her hand over Madison's mouth. Miyuki giggled with Madison.  
  
'Flight 27 please board the plane.' The announcement said. 'Again, Flight 27 please board the plane.'  
  
'That's my plain!' Miyuki said cheerfully. 'I'll...'  
  
'Miyuki?' Sakura said. 'I'll miss you...'  
  
'Yeah...' Miyuki said. 'I'll miss all of you...' Miyuki tried to smile but it was obvious that she was sad. Miyuki handed a bag over to Sakura.  
  
'Here...' Miyuki blushed. 'I thought this would maybe remind you of me once I left!' Sakura gladly took it and glanced into the bag. There were a bunch of things like a book, a bookmark, but one thing grabbed her attention.  
  
'What's this..?' Sakura grabbed it and took it out. It was a sweater that read 'Sakura' and had cherry blossoms everywhere. Miyuki blushed a little more.  
  
'I... uh... made it myself!'  
  
'Thanks...' Sakura hugged Miyuki. 'Thanks, alot.'  
  
'Your always welcome!' Miyuki smiled one last smile. 'Well... I better go!' Miyuki said as they made another anouncement. Miyuki's faced turned a little pink as she whispered something in Sakura's ear.  
  
'What?! Why you....' Sakura said as she, too, started to turn pink.  
  
'Don't worry Sakura!' Miyuki giggled. 'I'm sure he likes you back...' Miyuki said bye to everybody and slowly walked away into the crowd.  
  
'Oh yeah!' Miyuki said before she disappeared. 'Your face matches with the sweater Sakura!' After that, Miyuki smiled, and disappeared into the crowd of peoples.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Oh gosh! Is it really? Could it be? The fanfic is over! Sorry aboout all the skipping times and stuff but I couldn't think of anything... This chapter is the last chapter of 'The Mysterious Girl' but I'm still working on a bunch of other fanfics. Hopefully this one was okay, knowing that I suck at writing ANYTHING! Well, I know this one has a stupid ending but I've gotta get writing on Sakura's Diary which is about Sakura writing in a diary (Duh~) during the days that Miyuki is there. Am I making sense here? Okay, lemme try to put it into a easier sentence. Sakura is writing in her diary during the days that Miyuki is around. So it will contain stuff like what Sakura thinks of when Miyuki is around, what she thinks ect. Anyways, I'll see you all later! You are always welcome to e- mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com (kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@epals.com)! Cya later! 


End file.
